


Escape from Edom

by MadamPuddifoot9



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Freeform, Lilith - Freeform, M/M, Malec, Malec fic, Prince of Hell Magnus Bane, SH s3a, SH s3b, Shadowhunters Season 3, edom, magnus in edom, magnus loves Alec so much, rescue magnus, shadowhuners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 12:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14618552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamPuddifoot9/pseuds/MadamPuddifoot9
Summary: Magnus has gone to Edom. Now he just needs to get Home to Alec and the others.





	1. Chapter 1

The sun was almost too hot on their skins as they sat on beach towels at the edge of the pool drinking cocktails. Their feet still dipped into the water of the shallow entry level, kiddie pool.

“I wonder if you get sunburn and you don’t renew your runes would they leave a pale imprint?” Magnus said looking at Alec over his sunglasses. 

Alec fished a cherry from his drink with the end of the cocktail umbrella, he suddenly stopped and looked up at Magnus with an incredulous face. “Why on earth are you thinking about that... I can’t even... that is so...” Alec was laughing. 

“Shut up.” Magnus said although he grinned as he took his sunglasses off. “I was just looking at you and it popped into my head, you’re fair skinned, you need more sun screen.”

Alec cocked his head and sat his glass down. “Are you sure you don’t just want to rub more lotion into my body? I’m pretty sure you didn’t miss an inch earlier.”

Magnus loved it when Alec flirted with him.  
“Actually I missed several inches...” he ran his hand seductively up Alec’s thigh and slightly under the leg of his navy blue trunks.

Alec shivered really quickly but Magnus didn’t miss it. He left his hand where it was.

“I hear it’s actually more than uh- ‘several’ inches.” Alec said after he’d swallowed.

“Oh I know, Alexander.” Magus grinned “I know.” He leaned in to kiss Alec but before he realised what happened he was on his back in the pool. The water just covered his body. Alec was there then, leaping on top of him with a whoop of laughter, straddling him on the tiles.  
It was Magnus’ turn to shiver and it wasn’t because of the temperature of the water. Alec tipped Magnus’ head back and kissed him with everything he had.

Magnus awoke with a jump. He was confused for a moment before he remembered where he was. He heard a dark chuckle and a pang of hatred soared through his body. His Father enjoyed torturing with memories of Alec while he slept. This particular one from a joint day off when Magnus has poralled them to a private rooftop terrace in Sri Lanka. 

“I’d say go to hell but I’m already there.” Magnus spat as he rolled to face the wall in his cell.

“Magnus. Always with the dramatics.” His father sighed. “And I was thinking of letting you out today...”

“To go home?” Magnus asked still facing the wall.

“No, dear boy. You are home, your true home is here, not back in New York with that mortal boy.” His father drawled. “Forget him, you have work to do here by my side.”

“How could I ever forget him when you torture me with memories when I’m asleep!” Magnus snapped. He loved Alec to his very bones but bring without him was more torture than anything he could endure in Edom.

“Who says that’s me playing in your memories?” Asmodeus asked 

Magnus shut his eyes again and pretended to block out every last thought from his mind.

“I’m not keeping you here Magnus. Feel free to leave any time you like.” Asmodeus walked away and Magnus never heard the door close. He rolled from his bed to his feet and sure enough his door was wide open. 

Magnus left and followed the candle lit corridors. He knew this was too good to be true, he knew he hadn’t gotten what he came for so he turned back with a sigh. He found Asmodeus easily enough. He sat upon a carved wooden throne, the room was also candlelit, stacks of ancient texts and scrolls dripping in wax.

“You didn’t leave.” His father said without looking at him, he appeared to be inspecting his finger nails. 

“No.” Magnus said “you never discussed why I was here in the first place.”

“Ah yes, Lilith.” Asmodeus drawled “What do you expect me to do?” 

Magnus clenched his fists. “I need I know how to take her down!”

“Yes I suppose I can help you there. She’s always been a big of a sword in my side.”

Magnus sighed. He was going to be going back to Alexander soon. 

“but...” Asmodeus added “What do I get in return?”

Magnus closed his eyes. He knew it was too good to be true.

“I suppose you have something in mind?” Magnus muttered lightly

“Well, now you mention it.” Asmodeus replied lightly “I’d like you to stay in Edom, Here in your rightful place.”

Magnus shook his head. “No.”

Asmodeus pressed his fingers  
together “Magnus, Things are changing in the underworld and I require my son, I can’t be seen to be weak. I will not be overthrown. I am the King of Edom!”

Magnus couldn’t think. He needed to defeat Lilith or he risked losing Alexander’s life to her... but if he agreed to his father’s terms he’d lose him anyway. The thought of Alec not existing made his insides crawl. That couldn’t happen. Not yet. 

“There’s... I have... I can’t leave my home. My people depend on me.” Magnus stuttered, trying to find an excuse. He didn’t want his father to know too much about his Shadowhunter.

Asmodeus crossed his legs. “The Nephilim” 

Magnus looked up and this time he looked his father in the eye.  
“Give me seventy years.” Magnus asked, pleading with his eyes.

Asmodeus sighed like he was deeply disappointed. “No, no, no! You do not need to associate yourself with a mere mortal! You are a Prince of Hell, you can have anyone you desire here.”

Magnus dropped his head. The thought made his nauseous. No one but Alexander would ever have his heart again. His hand slid into his pocket and he gripped the omamari Alec had given him. 

“Fifty.”

Magnus snapped his head up. “Fifty years.” Asmodeus said “And then you return to Edom. Forever.”

Fifty years with Alec would never be enough, but it was all he would get if he wanted to leave here with intel on Lilith. 

“Done.” Magnus said and as he said the words a contract appeared in his hands. The elegant script was penned in scarlet. Blood. 

“Sign and we have a deal.” Asmodeus said with a wide gesture. 

Magnus took a second to scan the words. He was so used to binding contracts himself. This one seemed suspiciously fair. Simple even. Return in fifty years. Blah blah blah. 

He took it to a nearby table and signed it with a black jagged quill. He felt the letters cut into his chest as he signed, the the sting disappeared as soon as it came. His signature shone wet in red.

The scroll snapped away and rolled itself up.

“Now... let’s talk about dear Lilith.” Asmodeus said.

 

Magnus left a while later with the information he needed. He was desperate to get home. He practically jogged to the portal flames that had been left for him. 

He stepped into them and found himself outside on a beach. The heat was overpowering. The black sand underneath his feet burned hot. Water lapped the shore but it was tinged orange, the water temperature almost scalding. He turned around and around but saw nothing but sand and sea. A sick feeling crept over him.

Magnus drew upon all his magic and summoned a portal but it sparked out in less than a heartbeat. He clapped his hands roughly and tried again. A small whisp of energy left his palms.

No.

His magic didn’t work here. He was trapped. His Father has tricked him. He was powerless out here, trapped for the next fifty years.


	2. Chapter 2

Alec turned on his heel and left the others.

“Alec, Alec wait!” Isabelle called 

“Izzy, I can feel it. He’s here somewhere. Just stay here and help Clary. I’ll be back. I promise.” He shouted behind himself as he ignited his agility rune. Sand was difficult to run in. 

After portalling into Edom five minutes ago Alec was already parched from the heat. He couldn’t believe Magnus had been here ten days. Ten days too long. He needed him. He needed to save him. There was no way Magnus would just leave and never come back to him. He had promised. No he must be trapped.

“Look what I have waiting for me.” Magnus had said and every fibre of Alec’s body knew Magnus hadn’t been lying.

So he ran, sweat pouring from his body, his satchel full of weapons, bow in hand. Movement caught his eye and stopped abruptly. To his right a demon wraith was settled in the sand. He was conflicted, fight or flight?   
He thought about wasting time. He thought of Magnus. Trapped. Alone.   
No.  
Alec carved a silent rune into his wrist. And then he ran again, his gear didn’t rustle or clunk anymore.

He had no idea where he was going. He headed towards the sea. The orange tinged water lapped at the shore.

Then he saw him.

Magnus was pottering along the sand, he looked like he was talking to someone but Alec couldn’t see anyone. He wanted to scream for him, he wanted to shout until his lungs came out but he knew better. Instead he waved his arms widely.   
Magnus looked at him and then away again. He was still chatting to himself.

Alec panted as he ran, Magnus had looked right through him.   
Magnus was at least walking in the direction Alec was thundering across.

He saw Magnus look at him just as he got within reach.

“Magnus!” Alec panted and he threw himself into Magnus who looked worse for wear. 

Magnus didn’t return his embrace, but he groaned like he was in physical pain.

“You actually smell like him.” Magnus said lowly. 

Alec let go and cupped Magnus’ face. It was ashy and dirty. All traces of makeup gone.

“Magnus? What- who? Are you okay? Talk to me!” 

Magnus gently swiped Alec’s hands from his face and smiled. “Excuse me.” He said and he started his slow walk again. 

Alec was frozen, his arms still holding the ghost where Magnus’ face was.

“Magnus. Hey. Hey stop!” Alec said snapping into action.

“It’s me. It’s Alec.” Alec said desperately “Alexander.... Lightwood?” Has Magnus lost his memories?

Magnus snorted out a sorry laugh. “No, no you’re not.” 

Alec saw he was clutching the omamari in his filthy hand. 

“It’s me! What do you mean? I’m here, right here, Magnus we have to get you home. I don’t understand what’s happened but we have to get back to the others...”

Alec was walking backwards in the black sand, his hands outreaching but didn’t want to scare Magnus off. 

“I have to commend my mind on this magnificent vessel before me.” Magnus said as he looked Alec up and down. “The last Alexander wasn’t half as convincing. Although I am wildly dehydrated. Maybe I’m dead? No, no, this can’t be what’s left. No I think I’m still alive, just losing my mind a little more each day. I can’t believe my Father would trap me here to die. Actually, maybe I would.” 

Alec’s eyes burned with tears, Magnus was in a terrible state. “Hey? You’re alive okay? You’re dehydrated and hungry and you’re hallucinating I think but not me... this is me. I’m here, I’m real!” 

“Hmm... the last Alexander didn’t have this scruff, I like it.” Magnus reached out a finger and gently touched Alec’s chin. 

Alec gripped onto Magnus wrist.   
“I’m so sorry you’re going through this but this time I’m here and I’m real and I need you to come with me. Right now.” 

“That’s what a mirage would say too.” Magnus chuckled and he began walking again.

“MAGNUS STOP!” Alec shouted in his authoritative tone. “I will drag you. If you don’t start helping me, helping yourself, I swear by the angel I will carry you!”

“You’re bossy.” Magnus huffed as he began to let Alec drag him. “Oh well I suppose I have nothing to lose, If this is all I get of my Alexander I’ll take it...” 

Alec closed his eyes and bit his tongue. He needed to find the others now. 

“Oh... not that way darling. Wraiths seem to nest there.” Magnus added as Alec gripped his wrist as they went.

“I know, but that’s the way to the others. We need Clary to open one of her portals.” Alec panted, he was so hot. He didn’t know how Magnus was still conscious. 

“Okay. Look.” Alec stopped and turned to face Magnus. “I need you to run with me. I know you obviously have no magic or little magic so we have to be quick and quiet or we’ll alert the wraiths. Can you do that? For me?”

Magnus smiled fondly at Alec. “I can try. I’m very very tired.”

Alec grabbed Magnus’ hand in his and closed their fingers together. That familiar electricity they had seemed to ignite. Magnus was staring down at their connected hand in disbelief.

“I’m so sorry, Magnus. I know how hard this is for you.” Alec said gently “I don’t mean to drag you like this. Can you hold me hand tightly? I need you with me? Okay?”

“Alec?” Magnus said shakily. As he still held his hand tightly in his. “Alexander?” 

Alec cupped his face with his free hand. Magnus looked like he was crying but had no water left to release. 

“This is really you?” Magnus begged “please don’t trick me again. I can’t handle it again. This is really you?”

Alec nodded solemnly and he leaned in to kiss Magnus’ blistered, dry lips gently. “I’m really here and I love you. I love you so much.” 

Magnus lingered with his eyes closed when Alec drew away. “Okay.” He nodded “I love you. You saved me. Thank you.”

“You always save me.” Alec said quickly. “And we’re not safe yet, so don’t thank me.” 

“Are you ready to run?” Alec added 

“Yes.” Magnus replied then his face fell. “No. No wait!” 

Alec looked bewildered “what?”

“My Omamiri... it’s gone. I had it just before. I must have dropped it!” Magnus looked distraught.

“Forget it.” Alec said desperately “it’s gone.”

“It can’t be gone! I need it! You gave me that...” Magnus said struggling to get out of Alec’s grip,  
Looking back from where they had ran.

“I’ll get you a new one!” Alec said quickly “look... it did its job. It kept you safe? Right? So it’s done. I’ll get you any other one you want.” 

“Alec, no. It’s special to me!” Magnus argued

“And you’re special to me!” Alec raised his voice “and we’re both going to die here if we don’t move now!”

Magnus looked defeated. He nodded. He would never be the cause of harm to Alec.

“We’ll get another one. I promise.” Alec added. 

He tightened his grip on Magnus’ hand again.

“Izzy, Clary and Simon are waiting for us. We need to run. I’ve got you.”

Magnus smiled weakly and nodded.

“Let’s go home.” Alec said. “Okay?”

“Okay.” 

And he began to run with Magnus in tow.


End file.
